1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saber saw assembly composed of a saber saw and a vice, wherein an object to be cut, such as, a pipe is cut by a reciprocating saw blade while being vised or clamped by the vice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional saber saw assembly, a chain is used to vise or clamp an object to be cut, e.g. a pipe or the like as disclosed in, such as, Japanese Second (examined) Utility Model Publications Nos. 2-6983 and 4-37691. While the object is clamped by the chain, a saw blade is driven in reciprocating motion so as to cut the object.
FIG. 5 shows one type of the conventional saber saw assembly which uses a chain 1 for clamping a pipe 2. The chain 1 has one end fixedly coupled to a vice body 4 and the other end held by a movable hooking portion provided in the vice body 4. By rotating a screw rod handle 3, the hooking portion is displaced to tighten or loosen the chain 1 around the pipe 2. Accordingly, by rotating the screw rod handle 3 in a given direction, the pipe 2 is firmly clamped between the chain 1 and a V-shaped receiving surface 9 formed on the vice body 4. A mounting rod 5 is fixedly provided on the vice body 4 so as to extend in parallel to an axis of the pipe 2 when the pipe 2 is clamped as described above. On the other hand, a saber saw body 6 has a gear case 7 formed with a corresponding mounting hole 8. The mounting hole 8 receives therein a distal end portion of the mounting rod 5 so that the saber saw body 6 is pivotal about the mounting rod 5 to cut the pipe 2 with a saw blade 10 operated in reciprocating motion.
In the foregoing conventional saber saw assembly, however, since the chain 1 is used to clamp the pipe 2 while cutting it, winding and unwinding of the chain 1 around and from the pipe 2 are required before and after cutting the pipe 2, respectively. This inevitably deteriorates the working efficiency for the pipe cutting, which should be improved.
Further, in the foregoing conventional saber saw assembly, the screw rod handle 3 should be operated for clamping the pipe 2 before cutting and for releasing the pipe 2 after cutting even when successively cutting the pipes each having the identical diameter. This also deteriorates the working efficiency for the pipe cutting and should be improved.
In another type of the conventional saber saw assembly as shown in, such as, the foregoing Japanese Second (examined) Utility Model Publication No. 4-37691, the chain 1 in FIG. 5 is replaced by a fixing screw rod. The fixing screw rod is arranged perpendicular to the axis of the pipe 2 so as to interpose the pipe 2 between a tip of the fixing screw rod and the V-shaped receiving surface 9. Accordingly, by rotating the fixing screw rod in a given direction, the fixing screw rod advances toward the V-shaped receiving surface 9 so as to firmly clamp the pipe 2 therebetween.
In the latter type of the conventional saber saw assembly, although the chain is not used for clamping the pipe 2 as opposed to the former conventional type, the fixing screw rod should be operated for clamping the pipe 2 before cutting and for releasing the pipe 2 after cutting even when successively cutting the pipes of the identical diameter. As described above, this should be improved for enhancing the working efficiency.